


Luck-Working

by Ankhiale



Series: What a Flicker Brings [5]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom no longer has his Gift, but he still has his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck-Working

There were plenty of people who wouldn't consider it magic. It was hardly flashy, no shining colors of the Gift, no otherworldly eeriness of the Doi seers, no dramatic bloody rituals like the Scanrans and even the Bazhir had. Whether it worked or failed, nobody noticed. Not really. It smacked of superstition, and trickery.

Sometimes, he thought that was all it was.

But, Thom reflected as he crafted the tiny charm for his sister, when you had lost your Gift and all you had left was the luck that had allowed you to scrape through by the skin of your teeth, you found ways to spread that luck around.


End file.
